


Дверь всегда открыта

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Написано по заявке с инсайда: «сюр и бред, но вообще несочитаемые пары: Валентин/Алек, Мариза /Магнус, Клэри/Рафаэль, Изабель/Себастьян, Джейс/Радж»





	Дверь всегда открыта

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Она всегда закрыта.

Дверь.

Деревянная, из тяжелых, плотно сбитых брусьев, от которых по-прежнему пахнет смолой и стружкой. Местами дерево потрескалось — длинные тонкие трещины пролегли через всю дверь от края до края, и лишь массивные петли и обручи из каленого железа удерживали ее от окончательного раскола. Странно встретить подобную дверь — будто из другого времени, места, мира — в простой, ничем не примечательной многоэтажке Нью-Йорка.

Мариз касается ее осторожно — точно в ожидании удара — и на мгновение ей кажется, что дверь отвечает тихим гудением, словно кот, заурчавший в ответ на поглаживание за ушком. А потом толкает — и та распахивается, давая ей войти.

Он никогда не встречает ее у входа. Сидит в кресле в окружении книг, варит чертово колдовское варево или же пьет алкоголь из дорогого хрусталя, а услышав шаги, поднимает голову, на мгновение сверкая кошачьим взглядом. Мариз задерживает дыхание: этот взгляд — напоминание, угроза, упрек и жесткая правда, брошенная ей в лицо. Она давит в себе нервную дрожь и поддается тут же вспыхнувшему возбуждение.

Это игра.

Он напоминает ей о том, кем является, а она стремится это забыть. Он говорит: «Не возвращайся», а она не может заставить себя не прийти. Он всегда подчеркнуто резок. Даже когда нежен. Словно хочет ее наказать. За слабоволие. За малодушие. За эгоизм. А она прижимается плотнее, стонет громче и судорожно цепляется за него, как за свой последний шанс.

Его зовут Магнус. Благородное древнее имя. Усталый мудрый взгляд. И черная демонская кровь.  
Она должна бы его ненавидеть. Должна кричать. Должна презирать. Но не может.

У него горячие руки. Тяжелое, сильное тело. И требовательные, жадные губы.

Он молчит, когда она выскальзывает из постели, и притворяется, что спит, хотя Мариз знает, что это не так. И презрительно ухмыляется, когда она, гордо вскинув голову, уходит.

Она вернется снова и будет долго смотреть на закрытую дверь, не решаясь толкнуть ее, в страхе, что вот сегодня, сейчас, она действительно окажется запертой.

Но дверь открыта всегда.


End file.
